


School Troubles

by AsterKnightengale



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Mornings, School, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterKnightengale/pseuds/AsterKnightengale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't like getting up so early for school; maybe Axel can tease him awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor are the characters Axel and Roxas mine… Unfortunately ;P
> 
> Info: One-shot for now I think. Axel and Roxas are in college and they share a dorm together. Roxas isn't much of a morning person though and Axel knows just what to do to get him up.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!

The alarm clock rang getting louder and louder as the seconds progressed.

"Wake up Roxas, you'll be late for class." Axel said, softly kissing his forehead.

"Uhg… Do I have to? I can just skip the class and go tomorrow?" The small blond turned over, burying his face in his pillow.

"No, you can't. You have your exam today, so get up and eat breakfast quickly before you're late. Axel commented, starting to climb and hover over him. "Come on baby… Get up." Axel smirked and placed a hand on Roxas' back, slowly inching downwards.

"Alright, alright! Axel I'm up! Just get offa me…" He blushed furiously.

"Awh, that's no fun." Axel groaned and smiled. He moved his hand down more, stopping with his fingertips just past the rim of Roxas's boxers.

"Ax… I gotta get up…"

"Come on Rox; didn't you just say that you wanted to stay in bed?" The red headed boy joked. Axel brought his head down, whispering in Roxas's ear, "Maybe you should just," He kissed the small ear under his lips sending shivers down the blonds back. "Stay with me." He took Roxas's earlobe into his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Mmh…" Roxas moaned. "Axel…" He breathed out.

"Yes?" The man answered seductively, softly flipping the small boy under him over. "Look Roxas, your body is even telling you to stay." Axel smiled, placing his hand over Roxas's erection through his boxers.

"Axel…" The small boy moaned out again.

Axel began rubbing his hand in a circle over the area of his lover's boxers. The looks on Roxas's face saying it all. He brought his head down, kissing the blonds exposed chest.

Goose bumps appeared on Roxas's arms and legs when he kissed up to his neck. Axel knew right where to go from there; without even looking for the boys weak spot, he attacked it mercilessly.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, exposing this neck to Axel more. Axel smiled and immediately latched onto this neck, biting and sucking just enough to drive Roxas crazy. Just south of his neck though, Axel still had Roxas' nether regions still occupied.

As Axel's rubbing got faster, Roxas's breathing became shallower, his mouth open and his eyes lightly shut.

"You want me to take them off?" Axel whispered centimeters away from Roxas's flushed lips.

"Uhnn…" was the boys response; of course that must have meant yes, for he started nodding his head as well.

Axel stopped, Roxas gasped.

"You're going to be late Rox. Good morning." Axel gave a small peck to the slightly ajar lips under his own, then got up and returned to the kitchen.

"Axel, you asshole," Roxas groaned.

"Yeah, but you love it. Now get up."

 

~fin~

Signed, roo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also from my other page. I am still getting the feel of things and I just want to be sure the first actual story I post isn't going to be crap so have this while I'm away~  
> Thanks and have a great day!!  
> ~Roo


End file.
